


Luhan 0-1 Sehun

by latesleeper, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: Nothing can stop Luhan from going to his classes and soccer practice, not even a goddamn cold. Sehun proves him wrong.





	Luhan 0-1 Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, huge thanks to the mods for holding this fest and feeding all of us with our beloved pair. It’s been a while since I wrote selu and hopefully I can write it again in the future! (P.S initially the rating was PG but the ending made me change it a lil bit lol)

**** “Hey, are you okay?” 

Luhan turns his head to Minseok as he packs his stuff into his bag, ready to go back since his classes are done for the day. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why did you ask?”

“You don’t look good,” Minseok’s forehead creased in concern.

“Oh, just a little bit tired, I guess. There are so many assignments lately and finals are a few weeks away.” Contrary to how relax he always looks, Luhan takes his study seriously. After all, he doesn’t come all the way from Beijing to Seoul only to achieve ‘average’. If he can do better, then why not?

“Maybe you should not go to the soccer practice tomorrow so you can rest,” Minseok suggests.

“No way, soccer is my way of relaxing. Besides, you promised me you would treat me because your team lost last week,” Luhan says with a smug grin.

“Damn, I thought you forgot,” Minseok clicks his tongue, “Fine, but don’t force yourself to come if you need to rest.”

“Okay okay. You’re such a nagging old man sometimes.”

Luhan successfully avoids Minseok as he tries to swat him, cackling at how his friend really hates to be called that. It always reminds him that they’re getting older by days and really, being an adult is not that fun.

They say goodbye to each other before they go on their separate ways as Minseok still have another class and Luhan walks back to his dorm. Halfway through, Luhan notices how the sky slowly changes its color to dark grey and trickling of water start to pour down. He didn’t bring an umbrella but he doesn’t see it as a problem at first, but then the rain grew heavier and he has no choice other than running to reach his dorm. 

He arrives at his room drenched from head to toe, regretting that he forgot to check the weather for the day and ends up freezing as he quickly strips out of his wet clothes and goes to the bathroom. Being able to walk around is certainly one of the advantages of not having a roommate as his roommate moved out to live with his girlfriend. 

No one moves into the room yet but Luhan kinds of enjoying living alone. His younger boyfriend, Sehun, offers if they should be a roommate instead but Luhan doesn’t agree with it. Seoul is Sehun’s hometown so obviously, he already has a home, so why bother moving out to live at the dorm? Besides, there might be someone else who needs this room more than him so Luhan just keeps the other side of the room empty, ready for anyone to take.

After having a warm shower, Luhan still not feeling good so he opts to sleep instead, hoping he will feel better the next day.

He’s not.

Luhan wakes up feeling unbearably warm along with a runny nose. Clearly not a good sign.

He looks up to his phone and finds that his morning class will start in an hour, so he gets up and walks to the bathroom. On the mirror, he can see how pale and worse he becomes after one night. His body begs him to skip classes for today but he can’t afford missing it with finals lurking at the corner. He also doesn’t want to miss soccer practice and the free dinner from Minseok.

“It’s fine,” he reassures himself. He’s pretty sure he has medicines somewhere in his drawer, and once he drinks it, everything will be fine. All this fever will be gone before he realizes it.

He quickly brushes his teeth and washes his face, freshen up a little bit when he hears a knock on his door. Before he can go out to get it, he hears someone entering the password to his room and opens it by themselves.

“Hyung?” Sehun calls out.

_ Oh no _ . Once again, Luhan looks at his face on the reflection and winches at how awful he still looks. There’s no way he will go out there and letting Sehun sees him like this.

“Hyung, are you in the bathroom?” 

“Y-yeah, I’ll be out in a second!”

Not knowing what to do, Luhan finally gives up and comes out of the bathroom. Sehun already pulls out a small foldable table to put the stuff that he brought and takes a seat on the rug. When he looks up and sees Luhan, his eyes widen in surprise.

“Hyung, you look horrible,” he blurts out.

Luhan snorts. “Yeah, I know.”

Sehun stands up and walks up to him, suddenly put his hand on Luhan’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

  
“Because I’m hot,” Luhan laughs, although he stops immediately when Sehun doesn’t laugh at his joke, “I’m fine. I’m just a little bit tired, nothing you need to worry about.”

But then suddenly he sneezes loudly for a few times and Sehun just gives him a look as he offers him tissues.

“Are you kidding me? You can’t stop sneezing, you look pale as shit and you’re swaying,” Sehun holds into Luhan’s arm to steady him, “You are sick, Hyung. You need to rest.”

“I told you I’m fine,” Luhan swats Sehun’s away and takes a seat. He’s reaching out to the coffee on the table when Sehun snatches it away first.

“Don’t drink this. I’ll get you water,” he says, which earns a whine for Luhan.

“But I want it!” 

“No, you can’t drink this. Now, I brought a sandwich so eat it first then the medicine, okay?”

Luhan wants to retort back but his stomach chooses that moment to let out a growl. Not having any choice left, he unwraps the sandwich and eats it slowly while Sehun opens one of the drawers to get him a water bottle and medicine. He puts the coffee far, far away from Luhan so the older can’t get it.

Once Luhan has eaten and drank the medicine, he gets up to go to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Sehun asks.

“I need to shower and go to the class.”

Almost immediately, Sehun appears in front of him, blocking his way. “You’re not going anywhere today. You need to rest.”

“I can’t! What if I miss something if I skip the class? Besides, I’ll be fine, I already drank the medicine as you have seen,” Luhan tries to walk past Sehun but he firmly holds his place, “Sehun, please, I need to go.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” he repeats.

Luhan rolls his eyes. “I told you I’ll be fine. You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

“I don’t! There’s no child out there who’s this stubborn about going to a class,” Sehun retorts back, “They will race to the bedroom and sleep all week long if they can.”

Luhan can’t help to let out a chuckle at that. “But seriously, I meant it.”

“Well, me too.”

Before Luhan can take another step forward, Sehun throws himself to Luhan, grabs him tightly as he drags him to the bed. Both of them bounce heavily on the mattress with Sehun spooning him from behind.

“What are you doing?” Luhan tries to break free but Sehun holds on to him  _ so _ tightly that he can barely move.

“If you still insist on going to the class, then I’ll have to restrain you from doing so,” Sehun explains, fixing a blanket to cover both of them, “Now, let’s just sleep.”

Despite not having bulky muscles like their friend, Chanyeol, and more into a lean physique, Sehun is still strong enough that he can hold Luhan down. It pisses him off a little that no matter how many hours that he spent in sports, he’s still losing to his boyfriend.

Giving up on trying to free himself, Luhan finally closes his eyes and comes up with an idea. He can just fake himself sleeping. If Sehun believes that he already asleep, he probably will leave Luhan alone so he can at least go to his afternoon class. He tries to  breathe in slowly through his nose, his breathing falls into a rhythm and his body relaxes as the minute goes by.

“Don’t think that you can fool me, I watch you sleeping many times that it’s enough for me to know if you’re really sleeping or faking it,” Sehun whispers.

“What?” Luhan opens his eyes and turns his head slightly to Sehun, “You watch me sleeping? That’s so…”

“Romantic?”

“Creepy.”

For the first time that day, Sehun finally breaks into a laughter. “Hyung, people do that in the movie and it’s not creepy!”

“Hush, I don’t want to argue about this silly thing with you.”

“We just argued about whether you’re going to the class or not despite having a fever and look like a dead person. Now that’s a silly thing.”

Luhan pouts. It implied that he’s being childish and he hates that.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too,” Sehun murmurs as he kisses Luhan on the cheek.

—

Luhan doesn’t remember when or how but at the end, he fell asleep.

He wakes up when it’s way past lunchtime and he missed the opportunity to go to the afternoon class. He checks his phone and sees a missed call and couple messages from Minseok.

**From : Kim Minseok**

**Where are you???**

**From : Kim Minseok**

**Sehun told me you are sick**

**You must have got caught in the rain yesterday!!**

**From : Kim Minseok**

**I got you covered, will send the notes from the classes later! GWS!!**

He breathes out in relief.

**To : Kim Minseok**

**thanks, ill probably not going to the practice later**

**see u tomorrow!**

Now that he has nothing to worry about his classes, he can rest some more. He already feels much better although he still has his fever and he might have to thank Sehun for forcing him to take a rest. 

Speaking of his boyfriend, Sehun is nowhere at sight, leaving his side of the bed cold. He figures Sehun might have gone to his class after Luhan fell asleep.

Luhan let out a sigh as his stomach growl. He needs to buy something to eat, but first, he needs to shower. His t-shirt is sticking to his sweaty body and it feels uncomfortable. He walks to the bathroom, takes a quick shower and puts on another thin t-shirt when suddenly, someone enters his room.

“Oh, you already woke up?”

Sehun walks up to him with a basket filled with clothes and a plastic bag in other hands.

“I thought you went home,” Luhan says.

“I did go to my class but I went back here when you were still sleeping. How do you feel?” 

“Much better, thank you.”

Sehun kindly spares him with the  _ ‘I told you so’  _  and shows what’s on his hands instead. “I got us food and I did your laundry. I hope you don’t mind.”

Luhan blinks. “You did my laundry?”

“It’s laundry’s Friday,” Sehun shrugs, “Minseok hyung said you got caught by the rain yesterday and the wet clothes started to stink badly so I went ahead to clean it.”

Luhan is lying if he says he’s not touched by that. He doesn’t remember the last time he had a boyfriend this caring towards him because none of them lasted long enough to be this comfortable with Luhan. He also enjoys to be the one who gets to pamper his boyfriend and not the way around so letting Sehun taking care of him feels quite nice.

“No, it’s fine. Thank you,” Luhan smiles, “Let’s eat.”

Sehun nods as he puts down the basket and puts the food into the small table. “I got you a soup, orange juice and fruit—careful, it’s hot!”

Luhan hiss as he accidentally got splashed by the soup. “It’s fine.”

“Hyung, you are so clumsy.”

“Hush, just eat your lunch.”

Sehun laughs at him but obediently do what Luhan told him. They fall into a comfortable silence with only occasional questions from Sehun if Luhan wants something else to drink or what he wants for dinner later. When they’re done, Sehun quickly cleans up and Luhan drinks his medicine again.

“I’m not sleeping again,” Luhan stubbornly says.

“You have to, hyung. You feel better after sleeping, right?” Luhan says nothing and Sehun takes the silence as a yes, “Then you should sleep again. Who knows when you’ll get time to sleep as much as you are today.”

Luhan knows that his boyfriend is right. When he’s feeling better and attending classes again, he’s pretty sure that he’ll back to his unhealthy lifestyle again—bunch of coffees, cramming as much as materials he can in one night that leads to lack of sleep.

“ _ Ugh _ , fine, I’ll sleep,” Luhan huffs.

He lays down on his bed, expecting Sehun to follow him and lay down by his side but he heads out to the door instead.

“Where are you going?”

Sehun raises his eyebrows in confusion. “Home?”

“Why?’

Luhan thought that Sehun will stay with him today, with him coming back to check up on him even after all his classes are done for today. He even asked what Luhan wanted for dinner!

“Wait, are you afraid of getting sick because of me?”

Sehun snorts. “Hyung, if I am, I won’t be here today. I just want to go back so you can rest.”

“B-but if you go home, I’ll probably not gonna sleep. Maybe I’ll get up to finish my assignment, or call Minseok to ditch practice and brings his laptop so we can play games together.”

Luhan knows it sounds ridiculous, him looking for a reason to get his boyfriend to stay but he loves sleeping together with Sehun, and it’s warm. 

“You’re really weird sometimes,” Sehun says, looking amused, “Just say that you want me to stay.”

“I’m not! Okay, you know what, just go home. I don’t want you to be sick.”

“It’s fine,” Sehun says. He goes under the blanket and spoons Luhan from behind, “You just have to nurse me back to health if I do.”

“That’s the least I can do for you after all you did today,” Luhan smiles, “Thank you, Sehun-ah.”

“No problem, I do it because I want to. Now, let’s sleep.”

When the warmth lulls Luhan to sleep, he quietly wonders if is it possible to fall in love again over the same person because that what he might feel that moment.

—

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask for something?”

“What?”

“If I do get sick and you will take care of me… will you wear a nurse uniform— _ ow _ , hyung, don’t pinch me—stop, I’m kidding! No, don’t kick me out of the bed!”


End file.
